Pokemon Nuzlocke - From Silver to Platinum
by MercuryWing1
Summary: Silver, a descendant of the same one from silver/ Soul Silver and Gold/ Hearth Gold, is now of legal Pokémon adoption age and settles on moving to the Sinnoh region to start his adventure. Along the way, he may end up having to tackle both minor and major losses, while continuing to feel as though the worlds out to get him.


Silver sat on the couch, staring at the news broadcast. Silver was wearing nothing but his White silk pajama pants. His mother came downstairs, cracking a slight smile when she saw Silver watching the news.

"Oh Silver, you forgot to tell me that it was that time of year again". She happily patted his head; however Silver still had full attention on the screen. "When you were five you always used to invi-"

"Mom! No offense, but now I really need to hear this Broadcast!" Silver silenced her mom, who shrugged it off understandingly. "Sorry, but you know how important it is for me to know whether or not Johto is finally getting an official Elite 4 or not!"

Silvers Mom understood the situation. Silver is turning 18 in just a few hours, and by then he will be officially legal to adopt a Pokémon. However Johto doesn't have an elite 4 or a champion, and he refuses to enter Kanto as he feels he need to complete a whole other region before he's prepared for the new champion and his Vileplume.

The news channel changed to the latest update on the Pokémon league. "Kanto will be upholding their league once again with their latest champion, the Johto region will once again be going without an official elite 4 and champion; however badges will still be valid for the Kanto league. We will bring you the rest of the updates right after this word from our sponsor.

Silver simply stared in disbelief. "30 years of having our gyms wide open, and we still don't have a Pokémon league… This sucks!" Silver yelled in frustration. "Kanto is too difficult for a newbie like me, I refuse to go to Unova after what my great uncle became infamous for, and Kalos is too far away! Argh!"

Silvers Mom placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know, you really shouldn't get so frustrated. There's still Hoenn and Sinnoh. Also give your Great Uncle some credit, without him you wouldn't be able to speak to Pokémon now would you? And why are you ok with being around Johto so much when your granddad did so much worse?"

"I…" Silver began. "I don't know…"

"Well, Hoenn and Sinnoh are next, so tell me what one you find more to your liking." Silvers mom got out a plane pass and handed it to Silver. "I've been saving this, just to be on the safe side if something like this happened.

Silver looked at the plane pass and began to cry a little. He became so frustrated, thinking he'd never have a chance at being a champion, forgetting the fact that his mother would do anything for him to achieve this goal. He hugged his mother, smiling.

The news report came back on, and both Silver and his mother paid full attention.

"In Hoenn news, there will be a new gym leader in the Mossdeep city, making challengers of the Mossdeep gym requiring to be prepared for a triple battle; no other updates for the Hoenn region are not present. Sinnoh will be taking a relatively large change. Due to Hearthome gym leader's preferable favour of contests, she will be stepping down for a Miss Leona Kaira. Canalave city's gym leader and Sunyshore city's gym leader have both been promoted to members of the elite 4, while elite 4 members Bertha retires, and Elite 4 member Flint has chosen to be demoted to Sunyshore's new gym leader. Canalave City's new gym leader Hannah Nirimi is an ex kimono girl and plans to turn the gym into a diversity gym, making it the official second diverse gym in all registered regions. Finally Wake, the Pastoria city Gym leader, has allowed his apprentice Barry to be registered as an official gym leader, so long as he uses only water types. This makes Pastoria gym the second official double battle gym in all registered regions."

Silver looked at the screen blankly. His mother was about to ask him where he wanted to go. Silver answered her before she could ask however; it was so obvious after all.

"Sinnoh, there are so many changed in Sinnoh. It makes the most sense to go there mom, don't you think?" He stood up, with a determined look on his face. I'm going to be the champion of the Sinnoh region!"

His mother smiled. She was sort of sad as well. Midnight had come and gone, Silver is an 18 year old now. She hugged him tight and told him to go to bed.

"Silver, you have a big day tomorrow. You have to get that plane pass in for a ticket to Sinnoh, the professor needs you in his office really early so you can get your first Pokémon, and you need to pack your things!"

Silver awoke; it was 4 in the morning. He had to get up early to catch his flight. He immediately brushed his long red hair; he put on his black t-shirt with a picture of a Pikachu using thunderbolt on it, his brown jacket, and got ready to go.

His mother was at the end of the stairs waiting for him, she was partially crying, but still very happy for her son. Silver gave her a hug, and she hugged him back.

"Good luck on your journey, I love you, and remember to always stay safe!" His mother said while hugging him tight.

"I love you to mom, and I will." Silver waved goodbye as he went to the lab under the nightfall. Arriving at the lab.

"This is it, my new companion, adventure, everything. It all starts here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs in excitement. This excitement didn't lead too much, other than a rock being thrown at him from the window of his neighbour, still trying to sleep.

Silver stepped in the lab, and Professor Elm was there to greet him. "Silver, I'm so happy to see you here. The three Pokémon are here on the table, all ready to see you possibly for the last time. They remember when you helped out when you were little, how you could understand them. They'll understand if you don't choose them, so no pressure on your choice."

"Thanks Professor" Silver started "I really do hope they aren't, but I'm sure they understand I can choose only one. Isn't that right Kayla?"

The Chikorita on the table blushed; it looked up towards Silver who was now standing in front of her. "Does that mean, you want me on your team Silver?" She asked.

Silver smiled holding a Pokeball with a small leaf symbol on it. "Of course it does. Now Kayla, what do you say we go through the Sinnoh region together?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Silver!" Chikorita smiled brightly and jumped at Silver, hugging him happily.

Silver returned her to her Pokeball, smiled in determination and yelled out "Then let's go!" Silver ran out with Chikorita in her Pokeball, now heading for the airport to get to Sinnoh. On the way out the door he wished both Totadile (Nobu) and Cyndaquil (Harrison) the best of luck on getting new trainers.

He got to the airport, and while in the waiting room he let out Kayla. And the two of them looked relatively happy.

"Silver, I'm so happy you picked me! I promise I'll try my best for you to beat the Pokémon league, even if it's just you and me going through it" Kayla said.

"Me to, I hope that we do a lot in this region, after all. Man, I wo- HEY WAIT!" Silver came to the sudden realization he had absolutely nothing packed. It was too early in the morning to even consider it! The most he had was his wallet and pokegear. "Oh crap... now what will I do!?"

Suddenly, he was approached by a tall, rather intimidating man. He wore a blue vest and had been carrying at least three bags. "Hello, are you a new Pokémon trainer for Sinnoh?"

Silver looked up and nearly jumped at the realization of who he saw. "You- You're professor Rowan!?"

Professor Rowan laughed in a Jolly manner. "I couldn't help but here that you didn't have anything packed, let alone a basic starter kit?"

Yea? What's so funny about that!? Silver started to get tense at why this important man was laughing over something so serious.

"Calm down, I've seen this happen countless times. Elm is an old colleague of mine you see, and he never takes my advice on getting starter kits for new trainers from the pokemarts. Here, you can have mine that I bought from here. I originally bought it so I could recreate its contents in my lab to try and spice up new trainers adventures, but it turns out that Sinnoh blatantly copied Johto's starter kits, so I have no use for this silly thing."

"Jee, thanks sir" Silver said in disbelief. "H… Have a nice flight?"

"You to Silver! And may you and your Chikorita have safe travels. However be careful, There's a chance a Pokémon may die in combat, so make sure you two stay safe!" Rowan warned.

"Of course we will, don't worry about us Rowan!" Silver said without hesitation.

Rowan walked away leaving Kayla and Silver to wait out the last few minutes before the y began boarding.

Kayla began asking "Hey, how did Rowan know your name silver?"

Silver tried to rationalize. "I'm not entirely sure, however if Elm and him were colleagues, its possible Elm mentioned me at some point."

Kayla nodded in agreement before their conversation was interrupted.

"_Now boarding all passengers to the plane to Veilstone city, Sinnoh!"_


End file.
